Dauntless
by gabbana403
Summary: Basically another "if there was no war" story. It may seem boring now but there will be a plot twist in later chapters once I upload them! Pretty much fluff though
1. Chapter 1

_**I know this prompt has been done A LOT but this is my version. So Read, review and enjoy . Also, I don't own anything at all.**_

"Tris, Tris" Someone shakes me awake. I groan and roll over, trying to go back to sleep. "I know you're tired, but today's Choosing Day, remember?" The voice says. I moan again and open my eyes to my husband.

"Ugh, sorry about that. I'm just really tired lately, I guess." I yawn, rolling out of bed. I peck him on the lips, and move to the dresser to find something to wear for today. I find a black shirt that shows my tattoos, black leather pants and black combat boots- the more intimidating, the better.

"Yeah, have we even slept at all in the last three days?" Tobias smirks at me.

"You certainly didn't seem to mind last night. In fact, I distinctly remember you saying, and I quote, 'Tris, this is the best night of my life. You are the best wife in the history of the world!'" I grin slyly, then reach down towards the hem of my tank top that I slept in and pull it off. I chuckle when I see his jaw drop. And when I try to put the clean shirt on, he stops me.

"Nope, you can't just flash me and expect to get away with it like that!" He gently kisses me and moves me to the bed, not breaking the kiss. After a few moments, I remember reality, "Tobias, let's wait till tonight. We _really_ have to get down there"

He shakes his head and kisses me some more. It's tempting to just ignore work and just stay here with him but we should really get going "Tobias, I'm serious. Eric will _kill _us if we're late."

That seems to damper his mood a little, "Fine, I'll be in the shower."

I sit, panting for a few minutes. How could he still take my breath away after all of this time? I've been married to him for a little over a year, and dated him for two whole years before that. It is amazing what love could do to a person.

When we're both finally dressed and ready to go we head down to the cafeteria to meet Christina and Will.

"So, are you guys excited for the new initiates?" Christina asks all of us.

Before any of us get a chance to reply, Eric comes over to our table. "Four, are you planning on sleeping with any initiates this year?"

Tobias rolls his eyes and puts an arm around my shoulders "No, I think I'm good, thanks." To this, Eric just walks away.

"No kidding, I bet even if Tris left him, he _still_ wouldn't even acknowledge any other girl in the entire universe" I hear Will murmur into Christina's ear.

Tobias glowers at Will and pulls me closer to him. "It's true" He whispers into my ear.

Christina gags. "Okay, ew. Alright, I might as well head down there now. I've got the Dauntless borns, right?" She asks Tobias and I.

"Yep, you and Will have got them and Tris and I will handle the transfers." Tobias says, winking at me.

Christina and Will just roll their eyes and head down.

"We should probably head down too, we shouldn't be late on the first day." I say after we finish breakfast.

Tobias nods. "We probably _should_, but-"he takes my hand and pulls me into an empty closet in the hallway. He slams the door behind us and crushes his lips against mine.

"I thought you didn't… like… small spaces?" I ask, trying to remember my name.

"I feel _much _better about it when I'm with you."

I chuckle, kissing him again. "You know, pretty soon we're gonna have to call you _Three_"

"Haha. Tris, as much as I love this, and you. We…should…probably head down there. Damn Tris, stop distracting me!"

I grin, glad that I have that kind of effect on him. "Yeah we should. C'mon, let's go." I say, holding out my hand to him. He takes it eagerly, opens the closet and we walk down the hallway, hand in hand.

"So, since this is my first time training initiates, got any suggestions?" I ask him, swinging our arms.

"Follow my lead, you'll be fine." He kisses my forehead and leads me to Christina and Will at the net.

"Who do you think the first jumper 'll be?" Christina wonders aloud. Her question is answered with a shriek. An Erudite boy suddenly appears in the net.

Tobias offers him a hand. I'm having flashbacks, already. "What's your name?"

"Walter" The boy says. Of course, typical Erudite name.

"First jumper, Walter!" Tobias calls.

Pretty soon, all the initiates are down on the ground, and it's time to begin.

"Alright, initiates. Dauntless born, go with Christina and Will, transfers you're with me and Tris. We'll show you around the Dauntless compound. My name is Four, by the way."

Just as Christina once did, a Candor boy blurts "Like the number?"

The other initiates chuckle at this, and the boy looks smug. Like somehow making everyone else laugh meant that he was the greatest thing that ever lived.

I glare at him and before Tobias can respond, I frankly say "Candor, this might be a surprise for you, but you transferred to Dauntless. Not everyone passes initiation, you know. So, my advice for you, if, of course you want to remain here, is to shut your mouth."

They quiet down immediately. I'm proud of myself. I'm a short, weak girl and yet I still managed to be intimidating. Tobias nods at me, praising me for a job well done. It's funny, even though we're married and it's been years since he was my trainer, I still look to him for approval on some things.

As we walk to the Pit, I study the transfers. They mostly consist of Candor and Erudite. A small, Amity girl stands in the back of the line we've sort of made but to my dismay, no one from Abnegation decided to transfer to Dauntless this year.

"Alright, now this here is called the Pit. It's basically the hub of life here at Dauntless. You-"Tobias is interrupted by an Erudite girl waving her hand at me and Tobias.

"What?" I ask, sharply.

"Is there a bathroom anywhere? I was so nervous that I didn't get to go this morning." She says.

I look at Tobias, unsure of how to handle this situation. He glares and demands "What in the world made you think now was the right time to ask that? No wonder Erudite wanted to get rid of you, you wouldn't have been smart enough to stay. But, of course, since you already interrupted us, I'm sure Tris would feel honored to waste five minutes of her life to take you to the bathroom." He gestures to me, and I turn and walk out the door, the Erudite girl in my tracks.

That was uncalled for. I get trying to act tough so the initiates won't take advantage of you but to be down-right _mean_ to a girl who did almost nothing wrong was unnecessary.

"I'm sorry about him." I apologize to the girl "I don't know what that was about"

As I turn to look at her, I can tell she's holding in tears, determined not to let them slip out.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have said that, sometimes I say things without really realizing I said them." She says.

Uh oh. An Erudite-born girl who acts like a Candor and transferred to Dauntless, could she be divergent? For her own sake, I really hope not.

She uses the bathroom and we start heading back to Tobias and the rest of the initiates.

"Hey, what's your name?" I ask her.

"Lillian, why?" She asks, hesitantly.

I look around to check that no one is in hearing distance of us.

"Lillian, what were your test results?"

"Inconclusive, why?" It shocks me how she doesn't even hide that information. Thank God that I figured it out before anyone else did.

"Did anyone ever tell you not to share that information with anyone?"

She shakes her head, no.

"Alright, well I am now. Don't tell anyone, no one. Not the other initiates, not your parents if they come for visiting day, and certainly no other adult. If you have a question you can really only trust me or Four. I'm serious about this. Do _not_ repeat that to anyone. Usually, we can figure out if someone is divergent in a simulation that happens later in training. You're lucky though, that I figured out that you were now, who knows who you might have told in that time frame. Do you understand?"

She nods, "But how do you know Four is trustworthy?"

"He was my trainer and he's one of my best friends. I'm very close to him. I know he seems scary now, but just don't do anything that might get you on his bad side and he'll like you a lot." I leave out _how_ close we really are. That might be a sign of weakness.

When we finally get back to the Pit, they're all sitting and waiting for us. "Just take your time walking, Erudite. We were so not just sitting here waiting for you to get back." He says to Lillian.

"Hey, Four? Lay off." I say sternly, glaring at him.

He relaxes immediately, completely terrified of making me afraid of him. "Alright, let's keep going." he says, leading us toward the Chasm.

At the end of the day, after we showed them the entire complex, including the dorms, where they are now, we finally head back toward our apartment.

"Tobias, I'm going to ask you a question but you have to promise not to be mad." I tell him, leaning into his side.

"Ok, I promise."

I take a breath, not sure how to approach this. "Why were you so mean to that Erudite girl, Lillian today? She started crying on her way to the bathroom."

He tenses immediately and I feel a twinge of regret for telling him that. He beats himself up so much over not wanting to become like Marcus, and here I was, practically telling him how much he hurt someone.

"What she said was inappropriate for the time, and she needed to learn that."

"But you weren't as mean as you were today with Christina or me or Peter when you trained us! I know that because I'm pretty sure if you treated us like that, I probably wouldn't have liked you as much as I did." I admit.

He smirks "I could be a _little_ nicer I guess. But only a little."

He smirk is so unbelievably attractive that I _have_ to kiss him. He makes it easy for me as he's already leaning down to talk to me. My lips meet his and we kiss passionately, lovingly right in the middle of the hallway. After a few seconds we break away, panting.

"I love you, Tris."

"I love you too"

_**REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW! If you guys like it, I'll keep posting chapters. So, thank you for reading it! If you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to review or PM me! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to everyone who has read this so far. It means a lot to me! **_

The next morning we head down for breakfast hand in hand.

"You know, I could get used to this, working together. It makes me happy." Tobias says, swinging our enjoined arms as we walk.

"Get a room!" Zeke says, passing us in the hallway.

"When's the last time you got laid, Zeke?" Tobias calls.

"You know what, Four? I was gonna invite you to my party this Friday! Sucks for you, mister! Hey Tris, do _you_ wanna come to my party?"

"Sure!" I say, playing along.

"Good . But you're still not invited, bro." Zeke says

Tobias rolls his eyes. "How many people are going, anyways? Six people?"

Zeke smirks, cockily "Actually, Tris makes eleven. And you're making me late for work so I'm gonna go, but have fun training the losers today. Maybe this year you _won't _marry an initiate, Four."

Tobias shakes his head "First of all, why does everyone keep saying that? And second of all, Tris and I are leaving now, bye." He says, then leads me into a different hallway far away from Zeke.

* * *

The way Tobias takes to get to the dorms, tacks on another five minutes to get there, making us out of breath to get there on time.

I peek into the dark room, they're all still asleep. Sucks for them.

"Initiates! Get your lazy asses up and down to the Pit in three minutes!" I call into the dorm.

Most groan and reluctantly get out of bed. One girl still remains fast asleep though, completely unaffected by my yelling.

How could she not hear me? Everyone else could! I swear between yesterday and today, I could already tell, this girl was going to be a piece to work. "Lillian, get up" I say as I try and shake her awake. She still lays still.

"C'mon, stop fooling around. You're losing points for every minute you lay there." Tobias says.

After a few seconds more of shaking her, I realize she's not breathing. "Holy shit, get her to the infirmary!" I yell.

Tobias picks her up like a baby and we sprint out of the dorms.

What in the world happened to her?

There's not blood on her shirt or anything, could it be a strange food allergy that doesn't kick in until hours after you're done eating? Asthma attack? Does she have a strange version of the flu?

I bite my lip as I worry about our conversation yesterday. Did someone overhear it? Is this my fault? She _is_ part Candor, did she tell someone without thinking?

If someone overheard the conversation, then I practically condemned Tobias and I as well. Even though I didn't outwardly say we were divergent, it could probably be assumed. I said something like "You can only trust Four and I." Oh, shit. What the hell did I do?

* * *

Four and I sit quietly in the waiting room, hands pressed together. He has no idea that I'm probably the reason for all of this.

A nurse comes by with the results, a grim look on her face.

"She's been dead for about an hour. The apparent cause looks to be poison. We aren't sure if it was suicidal or homicide. We're sorry."

I bury my face in Tobias's chest and he buries his in my hair. It's my fault. I practically killed her. She was a human being with friends, and family and hopes and dream and thoughts and I destroyed her.

"Oh, Tris. I was so mean to her yesterday. I was so _mean_." Tobias sobs into my hair.

I take a deep breath, a small attempt to try and stop me from losing my mind and going insane.

_Just focus on Tobias_ I tell myself over and over. "Hey, It's ok. It's not your fault. I told her that you were really nice outside of training. She didn't think you were a bad person, ok? I promise you. What we really need to do is ask the other initiates about last night so we can get to the bottom what really happened." I say to try and comfort him.

"If it was homicide, then you're right Tris, it's probably not my fault. But suicide? Could I have made her so miserable yesterday that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life here?"

He could be right, so I don't try to argue with him.

"Exactly." He says, clutching me like I'm his only hope of surviving.

Great. So either I'm to blame or he is. After a while though, I realize I wish that it was my fault. If it _is_. Tobias may never speak with me again, he'd be so angry that I'd do something that stupid and put our lives in danger.

But on the other hand, if it's his fault, he would probably die. His whole life has been dedicated to not end up like Marcus and if it turns out that she killed herself, Tobias would never forgive himself. Chances are, he'd get depressed and just lope around all day. And the Chasm is so close to our apartment that it would make me worried that he might decide to jump.

"We should go tell the other initiates." I say after a while.

Tobias nods against me "Yeah we should, let's go."

* * *

The other initiates are still in their dorm, worried for Lillian.

One girl is praying. Another crying. Others are trying to ask around and figure out what happened.

Tobias and I step into the dorm, holding hands.

"Hey, are you guys like dating or something?" One Candor boy- Bruce, I think – asks.

We ignore him and reluctantly tell them the horrible news.

People that knew her start sobbing, people that didn't know her look sad, and the Candor boy that just made the blunt remark immediately apologizes to which we accept.

"Did anyone hear anything last night? Did she seem unhappy or anything? Does anyone know anything?" Tobias asks everyone.

"The doctors know she died of some sort of poison but they aren't sure if it was suicidal or homicide." I explain.

"I don't think it was suicide." One girl pipes up. "She was telling us how exciting it was to be Dauntless and how much she was looking forward to learning how to fight."

I feel Tobias relax slightly beside me. It was my fault then. I can't stand it anymore. I need to tell Tobias.

"Thanks for telling us. And if you need to talk or something, we're here. Just take today off. We'll start training tomorrow, instead." I say, then pull Tobias out of the dorm.

"Why are we leaving?" He asks.

"Because I need to talk to you, that's why." I keep walking till we reach the Chasm so no one will hear us.

"It's my fault. Yesterday I figured out she was divergent and I told her not to tell anyone." I admit once we get there.

He looks confused, "When did that happen?"

"Yesterday, when I took her to the bathroom. Tobias, I don't know what to do! I'm so scared, and it's my fault and what if they kill me too?" I'm ranting but I can't stop, I need to tell someone.

"Shh, it's ok. Was there anyone around?" He asks softly.

I shake my head. "I don't think so, I checked, but maybe someone was there and I didn't realize it."

He wraps his strong arms around me. "It's not your fault, it's not. You didn't know, it's ok."

But it's not ok. It's not. Lillian is dead and Tobias and I are in danger.

* * *

_**Ok this was depressing, I know. It'll get better, though. And remember to review, review, review please! **_


	3. Chapter 3

That night I sleep horribly. Just falling asleep is a feat, but still easier than the nightmares I have when I'm finally unconscious. I see myself killing Lillian over and over again until I wake up screaming.

"Tris, what's wrong?" Tobias asks frantically.

I shake my head "Nothing, sorry. You should go back to sleep. It was just a nightmare."

He accepts that and snuggles closer in beside me in bed. I don't even dare to fall asleep after that, I stare at the ceiling and focus on breathing properly.

My mind won't stop racing, even when I can see the sun coming up and light shining through the window. And now I still have to train eleven other initiates who are just as shocked and confused as Tobias and I are.

Tobias wakes up shortly after the sun comes up. "Tris, did you sleep at all?" He asks, propped up on one elbow.

I don't know how to reply. I guess a simple shrug would suffice.

"Why don't you take today off? I'll handle it, ok?" He offers

That is the worst thing I've ever heard.

"No!" I almost shriek "I'm sticking with you the whole day. If they _did_ overhear me and Lillian's conversation, they might do something to you. You're not leaving me." I bury my face into his chest and sob, wishing that it wasn't my fault, wishing we _weren't _in danger.

He doesn't say anything else. All Tobias does is rub my back and once in a while kiss my hair. It was enough. He always made everything better.

Eventually though, I can't cry any longer. There simply isn't another tear left in my body.

"I'm ok, now." I announce, lifting my head up to face his. My voice cracks on the last word and I'm forced to clear it.

He looks at me timidly, waiting for me to remember something and start crying again, but I don't.

"C'mon, let's go!" I say, rolling out of bed and pulling his arm.

"

* * *

Hey, Tris I'm really sorry about that initiate that died yesterday." Christina says during breakfast.

She says it kindly but I still flinch back and clutch Tobias' arm.

"Shh, Tris it's not your fault." he whispers to me, kissing my forehead.

Christina looks apologetic, and Will moves onto a different topic.

I have never been so happy for Will's existence in my entire life.

"So, are you excited for capture the flag next week, Four? You guys are going down!"

"I think I'm just a wee bit more experienced than you, Will. It's almost a given that we'll-"

Just then someone screams. We all turn our heads towards the noise and see a man lying completely unconscious on the floor. A nurse rushes to him and checks his pulse although it's clear he isn't breathing.

People start crowding around him, eager to see what all of the commotion is about, despite the nurse's hands shooing them away.

"Did he choke on something?" I shout in Tobias' ear above all of the noise.

"I don't know, I didn't see." He says, still looking at the crowd.

"Move out of the way!" Two men yell, wheeling a stretcher over to the man and carrying him onto the gurney and wheeling him away.

The people standing around the man go back to their tables, still gossiping about what happened.

Being the curious person I was, I needed to find out the answer to what had happened to the man.

"Excuse me?" I ask the nurse who was working on him as she walked past our table. "What happened to that man, he's my friend!" I actually have no idea who he is. But screw it, I wasn't Candor and she probably wouldn't tell me the answer unless I said that.

"Well ma'am, it looks to me like a heart attack or an unknown allergy to food. But did you hear about the other people who died of unknown causes the last few nights? I'm starting to wonder if that's what he died from too."

I shake my head. "I haven't heard of people dying."

"Well three or four nights ago the hospital was swamped with people. Most of them ended up in a coma or even died. From what I gathered from the other nurses, an initiate died, a pregnant woman, a twenty year old boy, an older man and even a little baby. A few doctors think it might be poisoning or a weird virus with absolutely no symptoms. And they all look the same too. No bleeding, no suicide note, none of them even mentioned a stomach ache before they died." She explained.

I almost die in relief. It wasn't my fault! First of all, it might be medically related, and second, even if it had something with being divergent, how could a baby be suspected of being divergent yet?

I take Tobias' hand and sigh looking up at his face.

He squeezes my hand, almost to tell me, _see it wasn't _your_ fault!_

"But why only them?" Christina asks, bringing me back on a more serious note "It's not like they've all had contact with each other long enough! For God's sake, the initiates just got here a few days ago! How would one initiate contract it and the other eleven not at all?"

The nurse shakes her head. "I have no clue. And I'm sorry about your friend, but I should really be headed to work now. Goodbye"

I grin of happiness and throw my arms around Tobias' neck, almost crying of joy.

"Why the hell, are you this happy at finding out that a bunch of people are dying for no reason at all?" Will asks.

I open my mouth to explain but Tobias does for me. "She thought that it was her fault that the initiate died."

Christina rolls her eyes. "You _would_ think that."

I can't even focus on what she's saying. I feel like a one thousand pound weight has been lifted from my shoulders. But even if it wasn't my fault, what in the world is going on?

_**That was quite possibly the worst thing I've ever written, so sorry about that if you read it and cringed! But thank you to everyone who has followed, reviewed or even read this, it means a lot!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update, but here's the next chapter! Thank you for all of the positive responses!**_

The event at breakfast distracts me for the rest of the day. Instead of actually doing my job and training the initiates, I wrack my brain trying to come up with an explanation as to why or how Lillian and all of those other innocent people died.

I'm in the middle of thinking when Tobias snaps me out of it. "Tris? C'mon, wake up. Could you demonstrate the punches again? "

I blink a few times, trying to snap out of it. After a few times, I realize that won't work and I'm forced to pinch myself a little in the arm. The sudden hint of pain revives me and I walk over to a punching bag. I teach how to punch with power again, still not really thinking about what I'm instructing them to do.

When I am done, they all reassemble back to their own punching bags and areas. I decide circling around them, mindlessly would be the easiest task to do. I start towards a couple of Candor girls first, thinking it'd be easier since I was pretty sure they were terrified of me.

On my way over there, however, Tobias grabs my arm, pulling me over to the side of the training center.

"Tris, what's wrong? C'mon, you heard the woman, it's not your fault! We don't know why those people died, chances are we never will. It's time to move on, ok? You've been dazed all day, snap out of it. Look at Gena, she's a train wreck over there! Go help!" He gestures to the initiate, then kisses my forehead.

"Good luck. I love you." He moves out of the way, going to help Bruce with his form.

I take a look at Gena like Tobias advised. She looked awkward fighting. Probably like me when I first started training right after I transferred from Abnegation.

I walk over to her. "This arm is in the wrong place." I say, moving her arm into the correct position.

"Is this right?" She asks me, punching again.

"Yeah, just make sure your power comes from your whole body not just your arm, ok?" I remind her, then attempt to walk around again looking for anyone who may need help.

They seem fine to me and I decide that if they even needed help, Tobias could help them out. Instead I decide to straighten up the training room- some weapons are lying around that need to be put away properly.

I'm picking up some stray knives when I see a dummy's fake red hand behind a target. Why would it be there? There isn't even a dummy attached to it. Just the hand. I take a deep breath and go over to investigate it.

I was right. It was a hand. But not a dummy's hand, a _human's. _It appeared red from far away because of the spewing blood from the part where the wrist would have been, had the hand been attached to an arm.

The nails on the hand aren't painted, but are clean even if caked with blood and it smells worse and worse the closer I get to it.

Being the curious person I am, I bite my lip and hesitantly pick up the hand, inspecting it for some cuts or something. Why would a hand be amputated from the rest of the arm?

I look at it thoroughly. Besides the part where it was removed from the arm, there isn't even a scratch on the skin.

I'm still searching for something when I see it. A large, white, hard bone located right in the part without skin on it. I shriek and drop the hand, sprinting back to Tobias and the initiates.

"What's wrong Tris?" He asks, obviously alarmed.

"Um," I struggle, trying for words "There's a hand over there. Like a _hand_ without a body." My voice raises as I speak, my heart racing faster with every word.

I hear a couple of gasps and screams and Tobias walks over himself to check it out.

"Oh, Jesus Christ. " I hear him curse under his breath.

"Training's done for today. We meet here tomorrow at seven thirty AM. Be prompt." I tell everyone, then walk over to Tobias as they filter out of the room, gossiping wildly about what happened.

When I reach Tobias, he is looking behind all of the weapons and every piece of furniture in them room.

"What are you looking for?" I ask him.

"Other body parts or something. C'mere, help me look."

I look into a closet, searching every corner for any remains. Nothing except for weapons are inside, so I give up and shut the door.

"Tris!" Tobias calls.

I walk over slowly, hoping he didn't find anything except an old, moldy piece of chocolate cake or something.

"Uh, what?" I stand back, too afraid to look at what it is.

"We need to call someone in here to investigate. There's a body."

I sigh, _of course. _"Do you recognize who it is?"

I look at him, and he nods. I cover my mouth with my hands, "Who is it?" I mumble.

"Your mother."

_**This chapter was shorter but hopefully good. Review, favorite, follow!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom!" I shriek, throwing my arms around her stiff body.

I can feel her ribs through her dress, she must've not been eating for a while before she died. Her dress is soaked through with blood and her right hand and left foot are completely gone. Where her foot went, I have no idea, but that means little to nothing to me.

My torso is wracked with sobs. My mother is dead and I didn't even say goodbye.

My poor father. He's alone now. Caleb's an Erudite now, I'm here in Dauntless, my mother has passed away and my father is alone in Abnegation. What happened to my family?

At least I still have Tobias. As if to make me aware of his presence, he starts rubbing circles on my back, trying to soothe me.

I let go of my mother's limp body and pull Tobias into my embrace instead, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Tris." He whispers into my ear.

* * *

Tobias basically locks me in our apartment for the rest of the day. Not that I'd object, I'd need time to grieve for my mother.

If this had happened a few months prior, I'd be selfish and force him to stay with me the entire day. But I wanted him to help get to the bottom of this. First Lillian, now this? What was going on? So I put on a brave face and lied that I was fine.

But I wasn't. And I was regretting letting him go. I needed him. The tears wouldn't stop falling down my face. I had no idea that much water was even in my body.

I glance at the clock. It's four o'clock. Tobias had been gone for two hours already and he'd probably be back to check on me in a few minutes.

I head to the bathroom to look at my reflection in the mirror. My face is red and blotchy and my eyes are swelled. I try to smile, an attempt to feign that I was fine. But it doesn't work. I still look hopeless.

Maybe if I could just distract myself I could forget about my mom and I'd stop crying. That sounds reasonable enough so I devote the rest of my day to cleaning, organizing the hall closet and guzzling down water- anything to keep my hands busy.

Cleaning sounds the most distracting of the three, so I find a rag and dust the vanity and bed. It keeps my hands busy, but my mind still wanders to the current events. The thought of my mother forces me to clench the bed post so hard that my knuckles turn white.

What used to be simply emotional pain has now turned into physical as well. My stomach is in knots and burns. Just the simple task of swallowing makes me feel nauseous. Suddenly I realize something is wrong and I bolt to the bathroom just in time to shove my head into the toilet, puking up what feels like all of my internal organs.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias call from outside of the bathroom. Shit, he must have come into the apartment when I was barfing.

"Um, I'm in here!" I call back, my voice scratchy from vomiting. I flush the toilet and stand to wash my hands in the sink. A wave of vertigo hits me and I'm forced to sit down in order to not completely pass out.

"Why are you on the floor of the bathroom?" He asks, peeking his head in the doorway.

"I was cleaning." I lie, totally unconvincing.

"You were cleaning by sitting on the floor?" He asks in disbelief. Then his expression changes to a more sympathetic look. "Hey, I'm sorry. I know you've had a bad day."

"No kidding" I say. Then that horrible feeling comes back again, and I turn to the toilet just in time for another puking session.

"Whoa, Tris!" Tobias exclaims, then soothingly rubs my back. "Have you been getting sick all day?"

When I'm done, Tobias gets me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I say. "And I've only gotten sick once before this"

He kisses my forehead "Good. We'll go to the doctor's tomorrow morning if you keep getting sick. Now, I have to go out again. More and more people are experiencing weird disappearances, and people are getting injured and dying every day. But right now, I need you to stay in bed for the rest of the day, ok? Here's your water and this-" He gestures to a bin by my bed "Is just in case you get sick again. Don't even worry about the bin if you get sick. I'll clean it up later when I get home."

I crawl into bed and he tucks the covers in around me. "I love you" He reminds me.

I tiredly smile, completely worn out by today's events. "I love you too" I say and then the darkness takes over, and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake a few hours later when Tobias walks in the door.

"Hi." I say, still groggy from sleeping.

"Tris Eaton!" He scolds me "Please tell me you slept while I was gone?"

"Yeah, I just woke up"

He stares at me, questioningly.

"I promise." I tell him "What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost midnight." He says, shrugging the jacket off of his shoulders.

"Oh, well you should g-"I'm cut off when my stomach churns and I sprint to the bathroom again, puking for the third time today.

I swat at Tobias when he comes to help me again.

"Why don't you want me with you?" He says almost sadly.

"Because right now I'm disgusting!" I answer quickly before throwing my head back into the toilet.

My neck was clammy, I smelled horrible, and my hair was probably a train wreck. Why I let him see me vomiting a few hours ago was insane. He'd probably be grossed out by me for the rest of our lives.

"Tris, you're not disgusting, you're sick. Let me help you. I love you more than anything, you know that." He says when I finish. "We have to go to the doctor's tomorrow, alright? You're really pale."

"Huh, wonder why?" I say sarcastically. "This morning, I thought that I was responsible for a sixteen year old girl's death. This afternoon I discover a dismembered hand, only to find out that it's my mother's! And now I'm so sick that I kind of want to die. But I'm not sick, I'm just really scared and confused." I admit to him.

He stares at me with tears in his eyes. "Tris, we've got to go to the hospital _now._"

"Did you not hear anything I'm telling you? I'm just in shock and grieving. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Tobias stares at me like I'm crazy, "With all of the stuff happening, please just go to the hospital. Just for my sanity, please. Your nose is bleeding right now, by the way."

I rub my nose with the back of my hand and look at it. It's streaked with blood. "Yeah, maybe the hospital is a good choice, you're right"

He nods, grabbing my hand and gently pulls me up. I grab a washcloth and hold it to my nose, trying to stop the blood from flowing.

"Are you ok to walk?" Tobias asks, warily.

I nod, then grab shoes and head out the door.

* * *

"Well? What is it?" Tobias asks the nurse.

After having numerous tests done, we'd been at the hospital for eight hours already. Tobias was worried to find out my diagnosis and I was just eager to get home and sleep.

"Well, most of the symptoms Tris had are common with shock and grief, that explains most of it. We still aren't sure about the vertigo and you said that two nights ago you experienced some strange dreams, right?" She looks at me to confirm.

I nodded.

"Yes, then we'll have to conduct some more tests. And to be safe, with everything going on we're keeping you here for a few days." She explained, then left the room.

"Will you be ok without me for training tomorrow?" I turn to face Tobias.

He looks at me, confused. "You honestly think I'd leave you here? I'll just ask Zeke and Uriah."

The way he looks so appalled by the simple notion of leaving me makes my heart swell. How could I have been so lucky to marry him?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you to anyone who reads this! You're awesome!**_

I sit straight up in bed. My mouth feels funny and my stomach is gurgling in an uncomfortable way. I rush over to the garbage tin about ten feet from the chair Tobias is sleeping in and throw up the water that I'd managed to keep down for the past hour.

I was still in the hospital after five days. So far I hadn't been able to keep anything in my stomach, besides the occasional glass of water but even that was rare.

"Tris, that's the second time in two hours." Tobias says, voice thick with sleep.

"I know" I grumble, reaching for my water on the bedside table.

"You've lost so much weight. I'm really getting nervous, and are you sure you can keep that down?" He asks warily about the water I was now chugging.

I nod, my mouth still slurping up the water. I was so damn thirsty. I was dehydrated and starving and food and water was right in front of me and I couldn't keep it down.

"I don't care if I throw it up, Tobias. I'm so _thirsty._" I groan.

He grimaces and wraps his arms around my shoulders as I drink. "I think we should tell the nurse to give you an IV. We don't need you getting thinner than you already are."

I smile when he says _we._ Like we were in this together.

"Well in the meantime, would you mind sleeping with me?" I offer.

He raises an eyebrow. Whoops, that came out wrong.

"I meant, in bed. Just to sleep. Not to do anything else. You have a really dirty mind, by the way." I giggle.

He chuckles. "Of course."

Then he climbs in bed with me. I nestle into the crook of his arm and feel instantly at ease. He kisses me on the forehead and starts snoring minutes later.

I'm about halfway to sleep when a nurse knocks on the door. "Honey, can I come in?"

I push Tobias off of the bed so it doesn't look awkward. He glares at me, jokingly. _Sorry,_ I mouth back. "Yes!" I call back to her.

She walks in, carrying a clip board. "Ok, honey since you haven't been able to receive the proper nutrition lately, we're going to have to give you an IV."

The next few minutes are spent with me getting a needle inserted into my forearm and her setting up the IV-which doesn't hurt nearly as bad as I thought it would. Until I feel the familiar churning in my stomach.

"Tobias." I say flatly.

He nods, understanding and reaches for a garbage can for me to get sick in.

"How long do you think we have before she gets better?" Tobias asks "How did the tests come out?"

The nurse fluffs up my pillow for me and I lie back on it. "Well, we won't be able to let you go until you've either fully recovered or we've figured out what the problem is. It could be weeks before we can discharge you." She says, sadly.

I groan and close my eyes. Tobias grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. I open my eyes to his warm ones staring down at me. "It'll be ok. I promise." He smiles and kisses me on the cheek

"You're lucky you have him, sweetie. Some of these patients here don't have anybody. It breaks my heart." She says then leaves the room.

"Are you sure that she's Dauntless? You'd think she'd have picked Amity or Abnegation or something. She's _so_ nice" I wonder aloud after she's left.

"See that's what I mean. Why should people have to pick one thing to be? I mean that lady could be a downright badass and still be a really kind, selfless person. Why does she have to be classified? Can't we just all try to be brave, honest, kind, smart and selfless? Sometimes I wonder if the faction system really works." Tobias says, playing with my fingers.

"I don't care what I am as long as I'm with you." I confess, staring into his eyes.

He looks elated, like the simple notion that I love him makes him really happy. He takes my face into his hands and kisses me with enough passion to make me cry. "I love you" He whispers over and over between every kiss peppered onto my face.

"Um, sorry. Were we interrupting something?" Christina asks from the doorway, unexpectedly standing there with Will.

"No, not at _all_." Tobias says sarcastically, pulling away from me. He still keeps his arms around me though, which I am thankful for.

"Christina!" I call out to her. "Why are you here?"

She looks at me like I'm stupid. "Really? Look at you, you look factionless! Is it so wrong to visit my best friend when she's in the hospital? Besides, if we never showed up, all you'd have for company would be Four over here." She nods to Tobias.

Tobias rolls his eyes at her. "I'm sure you're _so_ much better, Christina."

She smirks. "Actually the real reason I came was to relieve you, Four. I know Tris isn't exactly the nicest person to talk to when she's sick, so go with Will and take today off!"

He shakes his head and pulls me closer.

"Actually Tobias, we really need your help in the control room." Will pipes up, winking discreetly so that I wouldn't see it, but I did.

"Hey, are you trying to take him to a strip club? I saw that wink." I question him.

He chuckles, "No, but that _is _a good idea. But I swear this is completely work related, Tobias is smart. We need him. We'll get him back here by five o'clock, I promise." Will says with a seriousness that is so unlike him I believe it immediately.

"Ok, I guess. Have fun." I tell him.

"Tris, are you sure about this?" Tobias turns and asks me.

I nod.

"Well, alright. Just promise that if you need me, to let Christina know so she can come get me. Whatever I'm doing I'll drop it, I promise. If you need me I'll come back." He warns me, then walks out of the room with Will already deep in conversation.

"So how have you been feeling lately?" Christina asks, taking a seat in the chair Tobias usually sits in.

"Like absolute crap." I confess, shaking my head. "I haven't kept anything down in five days. And I'm so hungry and thirsty that I feel like I'm going to die if I don't eat or drink anything, but I know that if I do, I'll be puking for the next three hours or so."

"Well you have an IV now, don't you?" She asks, looking at the IV pole next to my bed

"Yeah, but nothing beats good old-fashioned food. Besides, it made me throw up today too." She accepts that and we don't talk for a few more minutes.

"Why did Will need Four?" I ask Christina after a while.

"Well, he needed to update him on what has been going on while you've been here. And you heard Will! Four is really good with computers and the control room."

"But why would they suddenly need someone who works well with the computers?" I ask, worried.

"I'll tell you once you're healthy again. But I'll tell you now that you aren't in danger or anything."

I glare at her. I was stubborn. I was going to win this battle. "If you don't tell me than I'll probably get ulcers from worrying too much and Four will make you so guilty you will cry. So my advice to you is to tell me now."

She shakes her head. "Not gonna happen."

_**Let me know what you think of it, please! **_


	7. Chapter 7

It was three hours past five o'clock and Tobias still hadn't come back yet

"I swear, I'm going to kill him for being this late. I haven't seen Four all day. If you don't slap Will, then I will." I grumble over the book I'd been reading.

She takes her eyes off of her magazine. "I know. Hospitals are so depressing. How you and Tobias have been doing this for the past five days is beyond me. I can't wait to leave this shit hole. No offense or anything, Tris. It's not anything against you…" She says, trying not to make me feel bad.

I shake my head, "No I get it, I hate hospitals too. It smells like death and disease in here."

She smiles at me and relaxes back into her chair. "They should be back soon. Will wouldn't leave this-" she gestures up and down her body "for very long. He's grown attached." She says, smiling at something remembered.

"Ok, ew." I say, rolling my eyes.

She smirks. "Fine, then. I wouldn't want to hear all of the gory details of you and Four's sex life."

My eyes bulge out of my head. "Christina do you even have a filter?"

"Nope!" She says, grinning ear to ear.

I raise my eyebrows to myself and go back into my book. It's hard to concentrate though, when your husband is at work and is maybe in danger.

"Does them having to work have anything to do with," I gulp "the deaths and everything happening lately?" My eyes start watering and I have to squint to keep from crying. My vision becomes blurry and unfocused and the taste of bile comes into my mouth again.

"Excuse me" I whisper to Christina and grab a bucket near me. It's embarrassing to have to do that in front of Christina but it's gotten easier every time I had to throw up today- which was now astronomically high.

I'm left breathless and panting. My mouth still tastes absolutely disgusting and I'm grateful when Christina hands me a mint from her purse.

Then I hear the most relieving sentence spoken in the history of the world being spoken from the doorway.

"Tris, can I come in?" Tobias calls, knocking on the door hinge inside of the room.

I smile, "Well, you're already in here so I guess you can."

He chuckles at me and comes over to my bed, Will trailing behind him.

"I missed you today. How are you feeling?" Tobias murmurs, kissing my on the forehead.

I shrug "Same as always I guess."

He grimaces, "Not too good then, huh?"

I shake my head, admitting to the pain I'd been in all day.

He takes a deep breath and sits on the bed beside me, pulling me into his arms. "How was she today, Christina? Did the doctor day anything about her diagnosis?" He asks.

"Well she threw up a lot but that was to be expected. The doctor said he was just worried that she was losing muscle mass as well now." She says solemnly.

Tobias pulls me closer to him and bites his lip.

"Well we'd better be going." Will says.

"Yeah. I hope you get better soon Tris. I miss my best friend." Christina wraps her arms around my now exceptionally slim frame.

I pull the corners of my mouth up. "Thanks, bye" and they leave the room.

I turn to Tobias. "So, what did you work on today?"

"Lots of stuff." He shrugs "There were a few more disappearances, though"

I take in a sharp breath, "Oh no, who?"

"Peter, for one. And Gena, you know the initiate we worked with?"

I groan and rest my head on his shoulder. "What is going on?"

"That's what I was working on all day. And that's why I was late. I'm so sorry about that. We really don't know. Right now everyone is leaning towards the notion that the victims were just suspected of divergence."

I shake my head, "That doesn't make any sense. One of the victims was only a baby. How would a baby be suspected of that yet?"

He nods, understanding me. "Some people don't think the baby should be included as one of the victims. Maybe he just had SIDS or another horrible infant disease or something. But you're right. That part is a little fishy."

I stare off into space for a while. "What if I lose you?" I ask after a few seconds.

He grabs my hand. "You won't, I promise alright? Just focus on yourself. I'm really worried about you. I need you to feel better soon. Tris, I love you so much. More than anything."

I take a deep, calming breath, "I love you too. Thanks for being so supportive and everything right now. You're pretty much the best husband in the history of the world."

He laughs. "I don't know about that, but I am pretty awesome, aren't I?"

Then he kisses me. Not with too much force, but gentler. Like I was a fragile piece of glass. But not even just a random piece of glass, like I was a piece of glass sent from God.

My life wasn't perfect right now. People were dying all around us. But in that moment, It was as close to being goddamn perfect as I'd ever imagine.

_**Let me know what to work on in the review section. I love feedback!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A big thank you goes out to whoever is still reading this! You rock! **_

_**And I thought I should make this clearer. Christina and Will **_**do**_** know that Four's real name is Tobias, but they still occasionally call him "Four" from habit. I assumed that he'd eventually trust someone other than Tris with that information and that they'd be close enough as friends after three years that he'd tell them. So I hope that explains it.**_

"I hate this." I tell Tobias one day, sitting up from the hospital bed. "I really do. I've been in here for what now? Nine days? Ten? I've completely lost track!" I lay back down with a thud and pull the pillow over my eyes.

"Only three more days right? And you haven't thrown up in four! You don't look as sick anymore either." He says optimistically.

I pull the pillow away from my face and throw it at his head. "Hey!" He yells, "What was that for?"

I cross my arms and glare at him. "You're giving me false hope. They said I _might_ be discharged in three days. You never know what might happen until then! That was just cruel, Tobias. Cruel, cruel, cruel." I shake my head in disgust, trying not to laugh and break my mock seriousness.

He smirks and throws the pillow back at me. "How would I be a good husband if I didn't tell you what you wanted to hear? It's basically in the rule book."

I roll my eyes. "Rule book? Really, that's the best you could come up with?"

"Oops, sorry. No more sex for the rest of your life." He says nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair and resting his feet on the vent near the window.

"Seriously? We both know you would never agree to that." I shake my head at him.

He raises an eyebrow. "Why not?" He asks, a goofy grin on his face.

I attempt a sexy sort of shrug but it comes out looking like I'm trying to awkwardly dance. Giving up on the whole lying in bed thing, I stand, internally thanking the nurses for removing me from the IV yesterday morning. I walk over to Tobias and sit on his lap. He looks at me amused.

"What in the world are you doing?" He asks.

I shake my head and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. My lips find his cheek and they work their way down to below his earlobe. He moans in response and pulls me closer.

"You know, this hospital gown doesn't have a back…" I whisper seductively into his ear. Only after, I realize how utterly unsexy it really was but I don't mind. Tobias's lips move with mine slowly, but passionately. It takes the most willpower I've ever had in my entire life to pull away from him, but I do it anyway, just to prove a point.

He whines when I back off and climb back into bed. "I thought you said you could live without sex?" I question him.

He laughs, breathlessly. "You're right, I lied, you're beautiful, let's make out." He suggests, coming over to my bed.

I kiss him once before pulling away. "You know we're still in the hospital right?" I ask him.

He nods quickly and pulls me against him again.

"Oh god, Four and Tris are getting it on right in front of us! Let's see if Tris's boobs are bigger than they look!" A familiar voice says from the doorway.

Tobias pulls away from me, looking annoyed. "Uriah. Oh what a pleasant surprise." He says sarcastically. He shifts me so that I'm sitting on the bed next to him, holding his right hand.

"What're you doing here?" I ask him.

"Well first I was hoping to do a quick little threesome with you both, so I went to your apartment, but then I realized that Tris was in the hospital so I came here instead." Uriah shrugs, completely straight faced.

I sigh. "What did you really come here for?"

"Um, I just had to tell Four something really quickly if you don't mind." He says, actually serious. He gestures with his chin for Tobias to follow him out to the hallway. Tobias nods once in response to let him know that he understood.

"Here, I'll be outside." Uriah says, oddly anxious to talk to Tobias.

Tobias looks at me hesitantly as if he was afraid to let me out of his sight for very long. I chuckle at his overprotectiveness, "Just go, I'll be fine for five minutes." I say, rolling my eyes. He kisses my fingertips, "Just yell if you need anything." He drops my hand and makes me promise him before he goes out to the hallway.

"I promise. And you and Uriah have to promise to not to have sex out there. If I hear anything I'll come after you, Eaton!" I say loudly for Uriah's benefit.

As if on cue, Uriah peeks his head into the doorway, "We'll try. I can't promise you anything though!" He yells, winking.

Tobias runs his hand through his hair, sighing and goes out to the hallway. I wonder what that was about? I think to myself as I'm left alone in my room. What could Uriah possibly tell Tobias that couldn't involve me? People were starting to think I was weak because I was in the hospital. Will and Tobias didn't tell me anything about what was going on the other day. Christina had to babysit me for God's sake! Now Uriah too?

I get bored with thinking after a few minutes and entertain myself with one of the multiple magazines Christina had left while she was here. I had been reading for twenty minutes when Tobias finally decided to some back in.

He's wearing the face that he only makes in stressful situations. "So, are you planning on marrying him now?" I joke, trying to make light of the situation. It doesn't work. He smiles but it doesn't touch his eyes.

I pout. "You look sad. Do you want a hug and to tell me what he told you?" I say, trying to get it out of him.

"Nice try." He says, plopping down in the chair he usually sits in. I let out a long breath and lie back to lean on the headboard.

"Please tell me what he told you." I beg after a few minutes. "I know you're afraid I won't be able to handle it but I can, I promise you I can." I raise my eyebrows and smile in reassurance as he contemplates it.

He lets out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Today when Uriah went down to wake up the initiates- you know he's been training them right?"

I nod.

"Well, as I said, he went down this morning to wake them up and he saw that a bomb or something must have gone off in the middle of the night." He hesitates, "It killed them all."

_**Uh oh! Ok, let me know what you think of it by reviewing! **_ _**Thanks for reading my fanfiction!**_


End file.
